


pieces of me, pieces for you

by sleepybois_inc (the_ace_place)



Series: Ranboo-centric [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, I want to be clear: this is about the CHARACTERS not the real people lmao, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), also I'm blatantly ignoring the fact that Edward died, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ace_place/pseuds/sleepybois_inc
Summary: Phil and Techno keep finding blocks placed around their house. Edward is a bit frustrated that they're not getting the hint.(or, Ranboo has a few more enderman tendencies than people initially realize)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo-centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135250
Comments: 67
Kudos: 2283
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	pieces of me, pieces for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://starrywolf101.tumblr.com/post/640690811787493376/never-thought-id-relate-to-tall-enderboi-but-here

Phil liked to think that, in general, he knew what was going around in the world around him. He had a few years under his belt in experience (ok, maybe more than a few), and he was pretty knowledgeable about the mechanics of how the SMP worked. 

Which made him a bit reluctant to admit to himself that he was just damn _confused_. 

The problem in question had started a few days ago; he opened the door, planning to check on the bee farm, and found what appeared to be a chunk of dirt-- still topped with grass-- sitting on their porch. 

Now, it wasn’t unusual for the violent snowstorms that plagued the arctic to sometimes disrupt the earth in their vicinity. But this was not some loose dislodged pile that had blown haphazardly onto their step-- no, this looked extremely deliberate, like someone had taken a silk touch shovel to the ground and plopped their reward in front of Phil’s house. 

“Huh,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Edward, ever-present in their boat, chittered in response. 

Phil, unsure what else he was supposed to do, had moved the chunk of dirt onto the ground next to the porch. He’d even questioned Techno about it, who had responded with a resounding “Hm.” Figuring that was all he would get out of the younger man, Phil let the subject drop, and in all honesty, immediately forgot about it. He had more pressing matters to attend to. 

The next time it happened was a few days later. And this time, it was… different.

Phil had been checking on the turtles, after Techno started clamoring on about how Toby was missing. After locating said turtle, he immediately returned to the house, as a snowstorm was blowing in and Phil was not dressed well for the weather. 

When he returned to the house, however, something was amiss. 

That something happened to be a large, gleaming chunk of pure emerald, sitting in the middle of the living room. 

“Uh, Techno?” Phil yelled upstairs. “Were you organizing chests earlier?” 

“No, why?” responded the gruff voice of someone who was clearly not in the mood to be bothered. 

“Uh, it’s nothing,” he called back. 

Edward _vroop’ed_ , perhaps a bit more incessantly than normal, but Phil dismissed them with a wave. He tucked the emerald chunk into his ender chest, and went on his merry way.

The third time it happened, Techno was the one on the receiving end. He’d heard Phil’s accounts of the mysteriously appearing items, but had brushed it off, figuring it wasn’t very relevant to his grandiose plans for the syndicate. 

But one day, as he was getting ready for some much-needed sleep (Chat was being bearable for once), he encountered something a bit… _odd_. 

He’d pulled back the thick, red blanket on his bed, and was about to lay down, when he discovered a large lump beneath his pillow. Lifting it, he was greeted with a large, pure chunk of gold, shining in the light of the setting sun. 

“Heh?”

_Awww_

_AWWWW_

_  
__E_

_/rainbowchat_

_awwwww_

_Technogift!!!_

_Rent_

_LMAO_

_Awwww_

_E_

With Chat being decidedly unhelpful, Techno sighed. Pushing down his immediate instinct to hide the gold away somewhere only he would know where to find it, Techno instead tucked the gold into the barrel that was somewhat-but-not-really hidden behind his library. 

When he asked Phil about it, the man simply shook his head in response. “Wasn’t me, mate.”

And so it continued. 

Every so often, maybe every 2-3 days, a chunk of _something_ would appear on the premises of Techno and Phil’s house. 

First it was more dirt, at least 4 pieces of it, scattered about their porch. Then it was a chunk of their window-- Christ knows how _that_ one happened-- relocated to Carl’s stall. Then it was some diamond in the kennel, and then it escalated to a few solid, thick ingots of netherite that found their way into the basement. 

Things came to a peak when Phil found a large pile of sand, somehow retaining its shape, in Orphan’s stall. 

“Ok, this is getting a bit out of hand,” Phil said next time he and Techno sat down for dinner. He had to move a piece of dirt off of his chair in order to sit down. 

“Tell me about it,” Techno grunted, moving a large piece of wood off of their dining table. 

“There’s not too many endermen around here, and Edward’s the only one in the house, and _they'r_ _e_ stuck in a boat, right?”

“Right.”

“So that can’t be it,” Phil said, frowning. 

Edward huffed, then let loose a long, chattering phrase that neither Phil nor Techno could understand. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about the boat thing,” Techno muttered. 

Edward almost imperceptibly shook his head in disappointment. They _vroop’ed_ quietly, and went back to staring out the window, clutching their dirt tightly in their hands.

“I mean, come on! The property value, Phil! Our lawn is getting decimated!” the younger man whined, gesturing out the window to the garden with several missing chunks of dirt. 

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden, somewhat aggressive knock at the door. 

Techno rolled his eyes, sharing a quick glance with Phil. “Ranboo, I told you you didn’t have to knock anymore, man--” he said, getting up and opening the door. 

“Oh. Uhhh. This is awkward,” Techno muttered, having been greeted by a porcelain smiley face. Silently, he hoped Ranboo stayed in his shack for the next couple minutes. 

“Techno.”

“Dream,” Techno responded. “You can’t just keep showing up uninvited, man. I know you’re homeless, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“What brings you here, mate?” Phil asked, shifting to stand along with the other two. 

“Well, I _wanted_ to ask Techno about something,” Dream began, brandishing an item in his hand. “But then I found _this_ on your front porch. Care to explain?” 

Techno leaned closer, inspecting the odd material the masked man held in his hand. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Phil asked, with some degree of wonder. 

“Heh?”

“You see, the End is blocked off, so I’m curious as to how you got a piece of this,” Dream asked calmly, with a questionably threatening undertone. He flourished the chunk of rock, its porous, slightly yellowed surface appearing unnatural in the overworld. 

“That’s Endstone, isn’t it?” Phil questioned, a bit of awe in his voice. “I haven’t seen a piece of that in ages.” 

“Listen, I don’t know how you got your hands on this, but I’m gonna have to confiscate it,” Dream said. “You both know that anything from the End is strictly forbidden, and---”

“Give that back,” hissed a voice from behind Dream, somewhat startling everyone in the room. Which was quite the feat, given that the room was composed of accomplished fighters and hunters. 

Ranboo stood in the snow, teleportation particles surrounding his slightly purple-tinged eyes. His face was composed into an expression of anger and disgust, a rare combination for the peaceful hybrid. 

“Ranboo,” Dream sneered. “Listen, the adults are talking, so--”

“ _T_ _hat’s not for you,_ ” Ranboo growled, his voice sounding significantly more staticky than usual. His tail was lashing back and forth angrily. Clawed fingers curled into fists, nails almost puncturing multicolored skin. 

“Are you _threatening_ me, Ranboo?” Dream asked, and everyone present knew that if they could see his eyes, they would be flashing angrily. His hand twitched towards where his axe was holstered. 

“Ok, ok, ok,” Phil interrupted, stepping between the masked man and the kid. “There’s no need to get upset. I’m sure this is all just a big misunderstanding.” 

“But he _took_ it, Phil,” Ranboo spat. “ _That’s not for him_.” 

Edward chittered in agreement. 

“Ranboo, you _know_ that access to the End is strictly off-limits,” Dream scoffed. “You can’t possibly expect me to let someone keep a piece of it.”

Ranboo let out a dangerous-sounding noise that sounded more enderman than human. The static in the air continued to grow in volume. 

Phil didn’t miss the way Dream’s body posture changed from neutral to aggressive. 

“Woah, ok guys, I think it’s time to calm down,” he interjected. “Dream, we all know Ranboo’s half enderman. He probably just has it from when he was a kid.” 

Dream smiled unsettlingly. “Oh, how could I forget. If anyone wanted to return to the End, it would be Mr. Memory, wouldn’t it? Does someone miss home?” 

Ranboo gritted his teeth. “Just. Give. It. To Phil. Or Techno.”

“Now, why would I do that?” 

“Because it’s _for them_ ,” Ranboo huffed in frustration, peering around Phil so he could glare at Dream’s forehead more directly. “It’s not for _you_ , it’s for _them_.” 

Dream’s clearly fake smile grew in size. “Well, you know what I think, Ranboo? I think you’re being pretty fucking creepy. What, are you stalking them, or something? Don’t tell me you got emotionally attached to people who just offered you a place to stay because they blew up your house.” 

Ranboo’s eyes widened, and they lost their purple hue. His ears drooped slightly, but the particles swirling around his face only grew in intensity. 

Techno put his hand on Dream’s shoulder. “I suggest you leave,” he said gruffly, gold piercings reflecting the fading sunlight dangerously. “You aren’t welcome here.” 

Dream laughed. “We just blew up a country together, man. I thought we would be friends by now.”

“Business partners, actually,” Techno shot back. “I suggest you schedule an appointment if you want to come by here again.” 

“If you insist,” Dream said with a hint of contempt. He glanced at Ranboo. “Just don’t come crawling back to me when they inevitably kick you out.” 

Phil placed his hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, gently guiding him away from the door. “Goodbye, Dream.” He held out his hand expectantly. “The stone, please.” 

Dream smirked, dropping the rock into Phil’s awaiting hand. “Have it your way, I suppose. Good luck dealing with the constant influx of items, now that it appears you have a stalker.” 

Ranboo flinched. And with that, Dream left, slamming the door behind him. 

“Well, that was something,” Techno said dryly. 

“Wanna tell us what that was all about, mate?” Phil said, not unkindly, as he guided Ranboo to the couch. 

He mumbled something unintelligibly. 

“What was that, kid?”

“‘S an enderman thing,” he muttered. Edward _vroop’ed_ in agreement, brandishing the clump of dirt that they always held onto. 

“Wait, so _you’re_ the one who’s been leaving all this stuff around our house?” 

Ranboo winced. “Sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, mate, you just confused the hell out of us,” Phil said gently. 

“I just…” he cut himself off. “It’s just that sometimes, I just feel _wrong,_ yanno? And picking up things makes me feel better. And something inside of me says that I should give it to you. Like I _know_ that that’s where it belongs.” 

Edward chittered, gaining Ranboo’s attention. The two shared a few quiet words, in the language that only they could understand.

The hybrid sighed. “Edward says that in the End, it’s etiquette to gift things to people you respect. So, uh, I guess that’s why I’ve been doing it.” His face began to turn a faint shade of purple. 

“Well, we greatly appreciate it, _don’t we, Techno_?” Phil stated pointedly at the other man, who had been gradually edging out of the room. 

“Well, I mean, the property value--”

“ _Techno._ ”

The half-piglin sighed. “Yeah, man. I guess it’s nice and all. My heart isn’t warmed or anything.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Right.” 

“Maybe, just try to refrain from doing sand next time? It was kinda hard to clean up.”

Ranboo laughed, tail swishing happily behind him. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad lmao I wrote this in like an hour


End file.
